


Azumane Asahi Deserves the World

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: Karasuno's New Year's Eve [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, azumane asahi is an angel, but like yall it aint that intense i promise, i would die for him, projecting my intense love of asahi onto a fic, rated teen for language and sexual references?, this is totally me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Nishinoya wants to be able to give Asahi the best birthday present, but Asahi is such a perfect angel that it's kind of hard to do that.-----Watching Asahi lick the excess whipped cream off the top of his coffee was just doing wonders for Noya right now. He was really fucking pumped to confess tonight! As if he wasn’t dying inside!Sugawara fucking Koushi and his stupid fucking advice when he hasn’t even told Daichi that he’s in love with him…“Do you want to try it?” Asahi offered, tilting his head in confusion.Try what? His tongue? Licking him? No, no, he means his coffee. “I am so gay,” Noya whispered.“What was that?”“I said, THANK YOU, I AM OKAY!”





	Azumane Asahi Deserves the World

**Author's Note:**

> Azumane Asahi is a perfect angel who deserves everything good in this world!

“Thank you all for coming early!” Suga declared, clapping his hands together and standing up. “I wanted to see if you were interested in planning a party!”

“Why aren’t Daichi-san and Asahi-san here?” Hinata asked, raising his hand.

“Well, you see,” Suga explained, “New Year’s Eve is Daichi’s birthday, and Asahi’s is New Year’s Day!”

“We’re giving them a two-for-one party?” Nishinoya questioned. It wasn’t that he was annoyed at the thought, but his senpais had _separate_ birthdays. He just thought that they should give their captain one day, then after midnight, they should celebrate their incredible, dependable, soft-spoken, gentle-giant, beautiful…

Where was he going with that?

_Right_. The day to celebrate their ace.

“Of course not,” Suga replied, frowning. “I was thinking we could throw a surprise party for Daichi, disguised as a New Year’s Eve party!”

“That would work,” Tanaka agreed.

“Then, at midnight, _surprise_! It turns into a party for Asahi! What do you think?”

Noya was the first to agree, given his excitement that the two would get separate celebrations.

🎇

“Of course, I have to get him a gift,” Noya told Tanaka. “Did you think I was just not going to? What kind of friend do you think I am?”

“The kind that’s a boyfriend.” Tanaka grabbed a volleyball off the shelf. “Do you think he’d just want something like this? And what are you getting for Daichi?”

“Daichi?”

“You know, our captain, who’s birthday is before Asa-san’s?”

“I know who Daichi is!”

“Don’t want everyone to know you’re playing favorites, do you?”

“I’m not,” Yuu insisted, but it was useless. His best friend already knew all his secrets, so why hide it?

“Well, what does he need, or whatever? What do you want to give him?”

“Self-esteem,” Noya groaned. “Where do I buy him that?”

“Do you have anything that you can _actually_ give him, Yuu?”

Noya thought for a moment. “Well, yes, but I’d have to ask first-”

“Anything that’s not a sex act?” Tanaka grabbed a volleyball book. “Does he read? This is about aces!”

He looked at it and sighed. “You should get him that. It was your idea. Oh!” He saw the kneepads section and headed over. “What about this?”

“Kneepads? Why?”

“Because I lost one of my elbow pads and stole one of his kneepads to make up for it. This way, he doesn’t risk hurting his exposed knee! Functional! Meaningful!”

“What’s the meaning? ‘Sorry that I steal your shit’?”

“Yes!” Noya was proud of himself, but Tanaka didn’t look so impressed. “No?”

“I don’t know. Do you want it to say, ‘Sorry that I steal your shit,’ or, ‘I want to date you,’ because I don’t think you can say both with kneepads, Yuu.”

“Dammit, you’re right!” Noya realized. “Well, I’m still getting him these!”

🎇

This wasn’t an old conversation yet, but it wasn’t a new one either.

Everything was _fine_ until Asahi came to practice one dreadful October morning with his hair down. The world would never be the same.

“Asahi-san!” Tanaka greeted. “Wow! It’s even longer than I thought it’d be!”

While Tanaka swatted at the long waves, Noya had to look away. He didn’t know _why_ his heart started pounding the second Asahi walked into the gym, just that it was.

“Um – yeah! I lost my last hair tie, and hadn’t been able to get another before school,” Asahi explained, embarrassed like he always seemed to get. “Kiyoko, I was wondering if-?”

“So cool!” Noya blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“Huh?”

“Uh, you’re hair! It’s really – uh – it’s cool!” _That was stupid, Yuu. Why did you even say that? What the hell, man?_

“Th-thank you!” Asahi said, almost tripping over himself when Kiyoko handed him a hair tie. “Maybe I’ll leave it down more!”

“You _should_!” He couldn’t seem to stop talking.

And so Asahi did. And Nishinoya Yuu suffered _every. fucking. day._ because of that. If he could ever un-say literally anything, it would be those two words that contributed to months of suffering. Three months, to be exact.

If the suffering itself wasn’t bad enough, Tanaka just _had_ to pull his head out of his ass long enough to _notice_ Yuu staring at Asahi.

“Hey,” Asahi called as he walked into the school.

“H-ah-ey!” Noya had stammered in return.

“Dude,” Tanaka muttered, “what the fuck?”

“I’m not talking about this.” Noya picked up the pace.

“Yuu! Come on, man! We tell each other everything! If I could tell you how…” He looked around and lowered his voice. “How I think it’s cute when Ennoshita lectures us for slacking off, then you can tell me this!”

“Ugh, _fine_!” Noya pulled him around a corner. “I can’t look at Asahi with his hair down!”

“You’re the one who said it looks cool!”

“And it does! Too cool! Like staring at the fucking sun!”

“That wouldn’t be _cool_ , it would be _hot_ – oh.” Tanaka seemed to finally be picking up.

“See my problem!?”

“It seems to be life-ruining,” Tanaka sighed. “You like him.”

“I didn’t say – okay, so I like him. But I can’t say anything! Like, you won’t say anything to Ennoshita!”

“I will win his heart by his birthday!” Tanaka declared.

“The day after Christmas?”

“Okay, so I won’t!”

Nishinoya laughed. “God, we’re the worst. We have great taste, but no nerve.”

“We have the best taste.”

“In both the guys and the ladies.”

“A well-rounded attraction.”

“I’m going to _die_ , Ryu.”

🎇

So, he didn’t die. But he did suffer constantly, and he only had himself to blame. Who else would he blame? Asahi, for having perfect hair and a perfect face and soft eyes and gentle features that got so intense the moment he started playing volleyball? Noya would never fault him for being a perfect angel.

On Christmas Eve, he thought he should drop by and do the best thing for the situation: just ask.

“Hey, Asahi-san!”

“Hi, Nishinoya.” Asahi stepped onto his porch and smiled softly at him, which shot arrows into Noya’s heart.

“I had a question!”

“That couldn’t wait?”

“Nope!”

“What is it?”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Asahi blinked. “What?”

“Your birthday is on January first, right?”

“Y-yes!”

“Well?” Noya gestured with his hands for Asahi to say something.

“I – I don’t want anything! I mean, you don’t have to get me anything. Thank you for even offering!”

Noya reached up and grabbed his shoulders. “Asahi-san. If you could have literally anything that I could give you, _anything_ , what would it be?”

Asahi’s cheeks turned red, which made it very difficult to maintain eye contact, but Noya was determined.

“Anything that you give me…I will love it.” Asahi turned away sharply, and Noya reminded himself that gasping was probably _not_ the right move.

“Anything?” he repeated.

“Yes.”

And so, his plan unfolded. He was definitely giving him the kneepads, but something else, as well.

🎇

“I’m bad at wrapping,” Noya cried. “How are you not?”

Suga patiently folded the paper of Daichi’s present, then smiled gently. “Practice and patience. You would know that if you had wrapped more gifts instead of just putting them in bags. Why is it so important to you to wrap Asahi’s gift?”

Noya felt his face go red. “B-because! Every time I get a gift from you, it’s all delicately wrapped and it looks like you put a lot of time into it and it makes me feel really happy! Like you care a lot!”

“And you want to make Asahi feel like you care about him a lot?” He reached for the ribbons and began twining them around the package.

“Y-yeah…”

Suga smiled and cut the thin ribbon, grabbing a thicker one. “Well, I think the fact you went outside of your gift-giving comfort zone will already show him that. _But_ ,” he added, “when I want to show Daichi I really care, the key isn’t the gift. It’s telling him why you saw it and thought, _Yes, that’s exactly what I need to give him_.”

Noya frowned at the messily wrapped kneepads. “I don’t think there’s a story like that for this.”

“Well, what made you grab them?”

“Because I stole one of his kneepads and he never replaced it.”

“Hmm.” Suga put a finger to his chin in thought. “Well, I guess that’s not very sentimental. Is there anything special about them?”

“They’re long like Bokuto-san’s?”

“Any reason for giving him kneepads like that, specifically?”

_Yeah, so I don’t have to look at his hot thighs while I’m saving a ball. Or, in the case I can see them closer, to hide any…_ “Nope! No reason whatsoever!”

“Lying doesn’t suit you, Noya-kun.” Suga clicked his tongue. Then, he pressed a bow on top of the gift. “Ah, perfect.”

“What do you mean, _lying_?” Noya gasped.

“No one turns red thinking about legs if it’s about nothing. This is why I don’t give Daichi gifts that apply to anything below the waist.”

“Huh?!”

“Nothing!” he sang, tossing over the ribbons. “You got this, or do you want me to do it?”

“No, I got it!” Noya insisted through gritted teeth. “I want him to know I wrapped it myself!”

“You must really like him, huh?”

“Yeah.” There was no use hiding it. “I really do.”

“Then, you could probably give him a confession along with everything else.”

“ _Huh_?!”

“Just a suggestion, Noya-kun! Relax!”

🎇

_Just a suggestion, just a suggestion, just a suggestion._

Right. It really _felt_ like a fucking suggestion. Watching Asahi lick the excess whipped cream off the top of his coffee was just doing _wonders_ for Noya right now. He was really _fucking_ pumped to confess tonight! As if he wasn’t _dying inside_!

_Sugawara fucking Koushi and his stupid fucking advice when he hasn’t even told Daichi that he’s in love with him…_

“Do you want to try it?” Asahi offered, tilting his head in confusion.

_Try what? His tongue? Licking him? No, no, he means his coffee._ “I am so gay,” Noya whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said, THANK YOU, I AM OKAY!”

“Alright. Sorry, you were staring, I thought you might be curious about it. What’d you get?”

“What did I get…?”

“Coffee,” Ryu explained quietly.

“ _Coffee_! Yes! It’s – uh! It’s peppermint mocha, or something like that!”

“You just ordered it,” Tanaka snickered. “Nice, Yuu.”

“Shut up!” he hissed, punching him in the arm with his free hand.

“Ow!”

“Guys,” Daichi said, voice low and threatening.

They stopped immediately.

Suga reminded everyone of the schedule, which Noya tuned out most of. He knew what was happening: ice skating, bowling, Daichi’s birthday party, Asahi’s birthday party. He was pretty sure that he could remember that.

“Hey, Yuu,” Tanaka began, “are you gonna hold Asahi’s hand during ice skating?”

Noya felt his face get hot, more with annoyance than embarrassment. “I don’t know, maybe!”

“Well, I’m skating with Ennoshita,” he declared. “Right, Chikara?”

From Ryu’s other side, Noya saw Ennoshita’s jaw clench. “I – um – don’t know, are you?”

“He’s still embarrassed that I confessed,” Tanaka stage-whispered.

“Huh?” Noya gasped. “You didn’t tell me!”

“Well, I didn’t think it was that important, given that you’re trying to woo Asa-san.”

“It was important! Enno-kun, what did you say?!”

Chikara raised their clasped hands. “ _Obviously_ that I feel…the _same_ – fuck, I hate even saying that.”

“Aw, look at this. Future captain, future ace. One scholar, and one moron,” Noya cooed.

“Shut up,” Ennoshita begged.

“He’s _shy_ ,” Tanaka laughed.

“I’m embarrassed to have such horrible taste.”

“He’s awestruck by my beauty.”

“I’m wonderstruck by your stupidity.”

Noya snickered, grateful to be able to think about something else for now.

🎇

“Asahi-san, watch this!” Noya called. “Skating thunder!” He “ran” across the ice before sliding, sweeping his hand down on the ice while he spun.

“Be – be careful!” Asahi replied, looking both terrified and impressed. Noya decided he would focus on continuing to impress him.

“I learned stuff after watching Yuri!!! On Ice,” he confessed, doing another spin. “I got really excited, because they all looked so cool.”

“I – ha, I wanted to do that,” Asahi admitted, “but I never had the courage.”

“It’s not easy,” Yuu sighed, “but it’s so cool when you finally figure something out! I can’t do anything _that_ impressive, but…”

“You – ah, never mind!”

“No, what?”

“I think – I think that you can do some impressive things.” When Noya just stared at him, he prompted, “What else did you learn?”

Noya skated backwards, showed some of the light choreography he’d learned, and did a few spins, wondering if it was really cool enough to be showing his senpai. Asahi, now expecting it, was watching fondly. That was more than enough.

After a bit, Noya slowed down to just skate with him.

“Last day of the year,” he remembered. “Any hopes for the year ahead?”

Asahi shrugged. “To do well at Nationals.”

“That’s all?” Noya gasped.

“What do you think I should be hoping?” he laughed.

“To be more confident in yourself! You’re so cool, and it’s like you’re the only person who doesn’t see it!” Noya grinned up at him. “But I can’t tell you what to wish for, so that’s what I’ll hope for.”

“You’d waste a New Year’s wish on me?”

“Hey, you can wish for unlimited things! The New Year isn’t a genie that limits you to three, Asahi.”

Asahi laughed. “Well, then thank you for including me.”

A couple’s skate was announced, but before they could get off the ice, Asahi’s hand brushed Noya’s by accident. An idea formed in Noya’s head – an idea that would help his later confession not come out of nowhere.

He grabbed onto Asahi’s hand firmly. “If you’re gonna brush hands, you gotta commit to it.”

Asahi turned red, but he tightened his grip on Noya’s hand as well. “You’re absolutely right.”

Noya could’ve fainted right then and there. How perfe- _What the?_

Tanaka went to take Ennoshita’s hand, but instead, their future captain dove off the ice and sat down on a bench.

“Chikara!”

“Sorry, Tana- err, Ryuunosuke!”

Noya chuckled as Tanaka just sat beside Ennoshita, and Enno took Tanaka’s hand a bit more privately. Everyone had their own levels of bravery.

“Do you recognize this song?” Asahi asked.

Noya strained his ears, but he couldn’t place it. “No, sorry. It’s a shame,” he added, “because this could’ve been our song.”

Asahi’s blush spread across his nose. “Y-yeah. Could’ve been. Too bad.”

🎇

Noya didn’t want to let go of Asahi’s hand, but he had to when he went to put his coat back on. He sighed dramatically, though, hoping his point would get across. Big, calloused hands once more wrapped around his small ones. Noya never though of himself as the clingy type, but after holding Asahi’s hand once, he never wanted to stop.

“You’ll be on my bowling team, won’t you?” Noya begged, leaning against him.

The team was splitting into two groups of six to play against each other, which would hopefully be fun.

“Of – of course!” Asahi agreed.

“Good!”

Before he realized he was doing it, he was staring at Asahi’s hand holding his own, fondly.

“What?” Asahi asked, laughing nervously.

“Nothing.” He pulled the hand closer to his face and looked at the palm. “How many spikes do you think this hand has hit?”

“I dunno, probably a lot, I guess?”

Noya traced his index finger across the lines and roughness of it. “It’s an honor to even be holding this hand right now.”

“Don’t – don’t say such embarrassing things!”

“Well, it is!” Noya insisted. He lowered their hands and intertwined their fingers once more.

“How many balls do you think your hands have received?” Asahi asked, trying to turn the embarrassment around, apparently.

“On the volleyball court, not many. I usually receive with my forearms more than anything. In the bedroom, however,” he continued, “even less. Basically zero.”

“Except his own,” Tanaka stage-whispered, and Ennoshita snickered beside him.

Right. He’d forgotten the boyfriends beside him.

Asahi looked like he was trying to unpack which part to be more embarrassed about hearing.

“Ignore him,” Noya groaned.

“We’ll play on the other team, right Chikara?” Tanaka said. “See which pair is better!”

“Well, there’s going to be five other people on each of our teams, won’t there be?” Asahi pointed out. “So, doesn’t it kind of depend on everyone?”

“Please let me and my new boyfriend shine as a couple,” Tanaka complained.

“Sorry, Ryu,” Noya laughed.

🎇

“Another strike! Awesome!” Noya cheered for Asahi. “You’re so good at everything!”

“No, I’m not,” Asahi said shyly. “It’s – it’s not that big a deal.”

“More amazing things this hand can do,” Noya teased.

“Get a room,” Tsukishima groaned.

“Be nice, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi warned.

“Maybe later,” Noya replied, purely for the sake of grossing Tsukki out.

Noya wasn’t sure where his burst of confidence was coming from, other than maybe being tired at this point in the night, but he wasn’t upset over it. He’d rather feel confident going into the eventual confession.

🎇

At midnight, most everyone cheered, “Happy New Year!”, but Noya had something else to say.

“Happy birthday, Asahi!” He charged his tall friend and jumped on his back.

“N-Nishinoya!” Asahi gasped.

“Look!” Noya pointed to where Ukai and Sensei were taking down the _“Happy Birthday, Daichi!”_ banner to reveal one that said, _“Happy Birthday, Asahi!”_

“Wha- _oh._ ” Asahi’s shoulders relaxed, and Noya slid down his back. “Thank you.”

Noya grinned up at him. “It was all Suga’s doing, really. Happy birthday, Asa-san.”

“And happy New Year, Nishinoya,” Asahi replied.

Before Noya could do anything else, he noticed Daichi and Suga making out on the other side of the roof and couldn’t help but laugh. _Those saps._

“A new party begins!” Tanaka declared. “For Asahi!”

There was another cake, though less sweet than the first one (you know, for balance). Everyone started to gather their presents for Asahi now.

“I was wondering why I thought I saw more gifts by the table,” Daichi laughed. “Happy birthday, Asahi.”

“Thanks, Daichi.”

“Open mine last?” Noya requested. “Wait – actually – okay, don’t! Open it whenever!”

“I can open it last,” Asahi laughed.

🎇

He went through the other gifts until finally, only Noya’s remained. It was poorly wrapped, a little crushed from being in his bag, and Noya cringed to remember that it was no better inside than it was on the outside.

Asahi smiled while he opened it, though, all the same.

“Kneepads?” he laughed. “Because you stole one of mine, right?”

“Yeah,” Noya said, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Sorry about that, by the way. They’re long, like Bokuto-san’s!”

“Are they?” Tanaka asked. “I don’t remember tha-”

“Shut up, Ryu,” Noya begged.

Everyone started to drift away, enjoying the party once more.

“Thanks,” Asahi said, smiling wide. “I’ve been meaning to replace them, but I can never find the time. And Bokuto’s sure do look cool.”

“Right! Exactly what I thought!” Okay, so it wasn’t _exactly_ what Noya thought, but it was close enough. “I wish I could’ve gotten something better, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I guess nothing felt meaningful or important enough,” he admitted. “Ugh, now I sound stupid, right?”

“No, go on.”

“Well, it’s just that you deserve the best! I want to be able to give you that, all the time, but it sets a pretty high bar. So, I froze, and I just gave you something I knew you needed. I wanted you to know that I…I care about you.”

Asahi tilted his head, and the moonlight and distant fireworks made his eyes sparkle. “I know that you do. We’re friends.”

“Well, yeah! I – I know. But I wanted this to be special, because…”

“Because?” Asahi’s voice cracked, becoming small like it did when he got flustered.

“Because I care about you more this year.”

“Because we’ve been friends longer?”

“Well, yes… And maybe for some other reasons.”

“Like?”

Noya sat down next to him and pulled his knees into his chest. “Like, you showed up to practice with your hair down one day, and I couldn’t ignore how pretty you were anymore. And then, when I said it looked good, you kept it down during school hours _every day_ afterwards.”

“Oh.”

“And because you could be so big and tough and scary, but instead you’re soft and timid and kind. So fucking kind! And because you’re really cool, and good at everything.”

“Thank you.”

“And because you’re so humble when someone lavishes compliments onto you – and it’s usually me – that it makes me want to kiss you.”

“W-what?”

Noya felt the blood drain out of his face. “I won’t, though! Not – not if you don’t want me to!”

Asahi met his eyes for the first time in a few minutes and looked at him seriously. “I do – want you to, I mean.”

He took Asahi’s hand and kissed all the parts he liked about it: the rough parts, the smooth parts, the bruise he got from blocking in a practice match the other week, his knuckles… It was embarrassing how much he revered his friend sometimes.

“Noya?”

“Yeah?”

Asahi put his free hand under Noya’s chin and tilted it up to him. “You can kiss me here too, if you wanted.”

So, he did. He couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips, like he couldn’t get enough of holding his hand or seeing his long hair. They were chapped, but soft – a paradox, just like Asahi himself. The gentle giant, the timid ace, the scary looking guy with anxiety.

“Happy birthday,” he said once more.

“Thank you for the second gift,” Asahi replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite ace child! I totally have thought too long and too hard about holding his hand, because I just think it would be lovely. So, here we have a panicking Noya, whom I kind of projected onto. Happy New Year, y'all. Welcome to 2019


End file.
